Forever in Blue Jeans
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: It's the last week of senior year, and the boys are ready to start their lives in the real world. Carlos tells that he doesn't know what he wants to do after school. He's lying, and his friends quickly catch him in it. James, is not happy. JARLOS MultiChp
1. Suprise

**I have a terrible habit of not finishing my other stories and writing new ones. But this plot is swimming around in my head just won't go away. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now, pray for me? I like writing the boys pre-famous. Oh, and sorry if this chapter is short and sucky. I just really wanna have this posted... :D this is just an introduction, so the next chapter will be up soon, i swear!**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.

Everyone stared at Carlos, their eyes holding confusion and somewhat, shock. Never in the deepest parts of their minds did they fathom this. James was especially flustered, not knowing what to make of the situation. But it was happening, and it was strange. It had began, with that letter.

-----

It was the weekend before the last week of their senior year of high school. They were all too excited, especially since the weather was finally warm enough to go out and play street hockey. Next to ice hockey, it was their second favorite pastime. It was Saturday. The sun was luminous and bright, and the four Minnesota boys were out in the street of James' neighborhood, sliding along on their in line skates and hitting a small rubber ball back and fourth. They figured, this is how things always should be, and nothing would, or could ever make them happier.

Strolling into James' home after they ended their game, in which Logan and James lost miserably to Carlos and Kendall, the boys threw their sticks and helmets onto the tan carpet of James' floor. Kendall wiped the beading sweat from his forehead as he plopped down onto his friend's twin sized bed, huffing from heat exhaustion. Logan sat next to the blonde, while Carlos took a seat in one of James' bean bag chairs. The tallest boy seated himself on the floor in front of his bed, flipping the television on, scrolling mindlessly through the guide. The room was silent, minus the various sounds of the TV. Kendall decided to make conversation.

"So, you guys thought about what you're doing after school?" The blonde shut his eyes, leaning back into the softness of James' pillow. It smelled of vanilla.

"I'm gonna be famous. I'm an amazing singer, so I could be that. OR. My looks are also flawless, so I could be a model. Or both!" The answer had come from none other than James. Kendall snorted. He was always so sure of himself, so confident. That was something everyone envied of him, Carlos most of all.

"Well, I'm going to med school, and then I'm gonna be an amazing doctor." Logan spoke up, opening up his laptop that he had brought from home. Well, that was an obvious answer. Everyone knew Logan was, no doubt about it, going to make something of himself. He had brains to spare, and Carlos yearned for that as well.

"Front and center for the Minnesota Wild." Kendall announced proudly, sighing as he brought his arms above his head, stretching them out. He was so...cool. About everything. Everyone liked Kendall Knight. He was the good looking athlete, grabbing up all of the attention. Carlos' dark eyes stared at the floor.

What did he have? Sure, his personality was great, he was one of the funniest guys around. But he lacked confidence, and he hid it well.

"What about you Carlos?" James turned his head to face the quiet Latino. He wasn't usually like this. Carlos let his eyes linger on the floor for a moment. Giving his shoulders a shrug, he smirked.

"I don't know." Yes he did.

"What do you mean you don't know? Dude, senior year is over in a week!" Kendall brought himself to sit up, all three boys now facing the shortest one. Carlos simply shrugged once more, letting his eyes fall back to the carpet.

"I just don't know," he wished he could stop lying. But he knew if he told his secret, it would hurt his friends.

-----

It was now Thursday. The boys decided they were going to hang at Carlos' house for the afternoon. Logan parked his car on the curb as usual, everyone flooding out of the white vehicle.

"Hey! Someone grab my mail, I gotta piss sooo bad!" Carlos yelled back as he ran full speed into the house, slamming the door behind him. Kendall rolled his green eyes, opening the mailbox and reaching in. The three boys walked up their friend's sidewalk. Kendall decided to be a little nosy, flipping through the envelopes in his hands. Then suddenly, his eyes widened, his hand stopping on once piece of mail.

Carlos sighed happily as he zipped his pants up, walking from the living room bathroom. He was immediately met with three glaring pairs of eyes.

"What?" he asked stupidly, trying to figure out why Kendall, James, and Logan were giving him death glares. Kendall handed over a small white envelope. It had been ripped open, already read by the three snooping teens. Carlos' eyes matched his friend's as he looked at the letter in his hands.

_NYC University of the Arts_

_Carlos Garcia, _

_You're portfolio has been reviewed by the NYC University of the Arts board of directors. You have greatly impressed us with your exceptional pieces, and we would like to inform you that your application for acceptance into NYCUA has been granted! We look forward to having you as a student at our university. A plane ticket has been included with this letter scheduled for June 15, 2010. Your dorm number is listed below, your class schedule included._

_Sincerely, NYCUA._

Carlos' eyes left the letter and glanced back up at his friends. Their eyes flamed.

His secret's out.


	2. A new aspect

**IM SORRY I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE. I am so seriously bad at it. It sucks not having a computer. So, tell me which stories you think I should update first along side your pretty little review for this chapter, eh? :D i would really appreciate that! And don't think I'm making this up, Margarita is Carlos' mom's real name, no lie! :) And sorry this chapter is super short, I needed to get it going again, right?**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

See, Carlos may not have been the most popular one. Never considered the most confident one. And sure as hell never thought of as the smartest. But he did have a talent, he just never shared it with anyone. Until now, that is. Well, he was pretty much forced to under the rising circumstances.

"And when did you plan on telling us you were going away to live in New York?!" Kendall asked harshly as he, Logan, and James followed Carlos to his room. The teen sighed heavily, throwing the opened letter from the NYCUA onto his bed. Getting on his knees, he reached under his bed, pulling out a big, black briefcase. All three of them looked oddly at the object as Carlos layed in on the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I knew you guys would be mad, but it's my dream to go to NYCUA!" Logan scoffed at Carlos' statement.

"Since when are you an artist anyway?" He asked matter of factly, watching as Carlos flipped the silver locks on the leather case, opening it up. He pulled out a sketch book, handing it over to his three friends. Kendall, who was standing between Logan and James, opened it up, nearly gasping at what they saw. The art on the page was simply dazzling. Lines of black charcoal filled the paper, all smudging into a beautiful koi fish, so skillfully done that you would have thought it to be in an art gallery. Flipping to the next page, it was another drawing, this time of a woman's face, beautiful with every detail. The three friends glanced up at Carlos, their mouths literally agape.

"Carlos, these are amazing," Kendall breathed out, flipping through page after page, gazing upon intricate artwork, full of imagination and excellence. Carlos' cheeks flushed red, as he had never let anyone see his work.

"I've got more," he said, pulling out an even bigger drawing pad. This one held watercolor paintings instead of drawings, every piece absolutely more gorgeous than the last. James stayed silent as he looked through his friend's artwork, amazed that he held this much talent. "I would've told you guys, its just...it was kind of a personal thing, you know? Like, my muse." His friends finally put down the books, looking up at their embarrassed friend.

"It's fine Carlos, it's just, you could've told us you were going to New York...that's all the way across the great lake," Logan sighed, sitting down on Carlos' bed. The Latino gave a small shrug, sitting in his computer chair.

"I know I should have told you guys, I'm sorry." He held a disappointed look on his face. James just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He had always had feeling for his friend, he just hadn't really realized them until now. His heart began to thump against his ribcage, as he thought about not seeing Carlos everyday, probably for years on end. After seeing those drawings...those _masterpieces_, James didn't know what to think anymore.

He saw Carlos in an entirely different aspect.

* * *

"Dude, youre gonna be fine, I promise." Kendall reassured Carlos as the four best friends and Carlos' parents stood in the St. Paul airport. Carlos had always had an anxiety about riding on airplanes, and he was feeling as nervous as ever. His plane was scheduled to leave in five minutes, and he was sweating from anxiousness. Not only was he nervous about getting on the plane, but he was sad that he was leaving all of his loved ones behind.

"Carlos, remember to call me as soon as you get to New York, okay?" Margarita, Carlos' mother smiled warmly as she hugged him, her Spanish accent thick. He smiled wearily in reply, hugging his mother tight.

"I won't Mama," he sighed, looking at all of his friends and family as the announcement came across the loud speaker, that it was time to go. Picking up his suitcase and pushing his glasses up on his nose, Carlos gave each one of them hugs and a smile, walking away towards his gate. It was the first time they had ever seen him wear glasses, and James knew he was going to miss it already. As he watched his friend disappear behind the wall, he sighed, moving his hair from in front of his eyes, heading back towards the car.

The day had been rainy in Minnesota, storms overcast in the sky. "_Perfect," _James thought sarcastically as he leaned against the window of the SUV, staring at the single drops of rain racing each other to reach the bottom of the glass. He wondered when he would see his best friend again as he glanced up at the murky, grey clouds above them. Pulling out his cell phone, he began to type.

**_I miss you already dude :( _**

A minute passed before he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Picking it up and sliding it open, he smiled.

**_Ikr? Its not gonna be the same without u guys. _**

James felt his chest well up, but he quickly took a breath, calming his watery eyes.

**_Have a safe trip_**


	3. Delaney

**Yay for finally updating! :) I asked ImSoNinjoe what story i should update next and she said this one! Which brings me to this: please tell me what story you most want me to update in a review, it would really help! And I am so sorry for updating on such weird timing like I do, again, I have no computer. I really should be doing my two school projects that are due next week...But whatever! Sorry this is kinda short ish, and here we go!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognize in this story. **

It was impossible for Carlos to get any rest on his flight. Not only was he terribly phobic of riding airplanes, and uncomfortable with being seated in one spot for hours on end, but the one thing he wished and hoped for was that he didn't get a window seat.

Carlos gulped as he glanced out of the tiny glass, seeing the clear blue sky, as they were already high above the puffy clouds. Ugh. The only thing that was able to relax him was his pencil and sketchbook. His utensil drew across the page, the image coming out to be the only thing his mind could think of.

He was more than happy when the pilot announced that they would be landing in five minutes. He sighed in relief, pushing his black glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Carlos no longer had to face the anxiety of the airplane, but was now faced with a different worry. College. He was incredibly nervous about moving to an entirely different state, alone, and going to a new, mature school. Carlos wondered if he would make any new friends; none of which could ever replace his three best in Minnesota. He already missed them so much, and they were all the way across the lakes.

Finally, the plane landed. Carlos rose to his feet, stuffing his sketchbook into his black backpack and walking into the aisle. As he shuffled out of the cramped airplane, he finally made it into the actual airport. It was busy, bustling with so many people; it was impossible for Carlos to count how many men he spotted in business suits. Riding the escalator down to the baggage claim, he snatched up his two big suitcases and bright blue duffle bag, heading out of the automatic glass doors.

The New York City air was much different than Minnesota. His home state was more natural, it seemed. This place was so different; so urban. The smell of car exhaust and cigarettes filled the Latino's nostrils. He stared up in awe at the sheer height of the buildings that surrounded him. He had never hailed a taxi before, but he figured it out quickly as he waved out his hand, a bright yellow car pulling up against the sidewalk. The teen opened the door, throwing in his bags, not really thinking to use the trunk. "Where to?" The man in the front seat asked. He was a shady looking character, wearing a gray hat and the darkest pair of sunglasses Carlos had ever seen. Carlos shuffled around for a moment, pulling his acceptance papers out of his bag.

"Uhm, NYCUA." Carlos awkwardly handed the driver the paper, but the man shooed it away.

"Its kind of my job to know where things are." The man remarked rudely, rolling his eyes. Carlos pulling the sheet back, a little bit surprised that someone he had just met would treat him so impolitely. He leaned back into the leather seat, holding the paper in his hands as he ignored the man, his big brown eyes watching the city pass him by. It was wonderful, really. And he even saw a few museums, taking mental note to be sure to visit. Then, the car stopped abruptly, making Carlos jerk forward, his glasses falling off his face. Hearing the man snicker as he went to pick up his glasses, Carlos had the sudden urge to punch this guy in the face. "That's $35."

"Here," Carlos threw a twenty, ten and a five dollar bill into the front seat, opening the door and grabbing all his bags. The man scoffed audibly as Carlos slammed the door.

"Prick," the man retorted, pulling away from the curb. Carlos shook his head, turning around to see his dream come true. The New York City University of the Arts. The building was utterly huge, most of it made of glass and metal. There was a giant, abstract sculpture in the courtyard in front of the school. A smile, quite possibly the biggest he had ever had, stuck to his face as he walked through the clear doors.

The acceptance letter Carlos had received in the mail had a full map of the campus, and he quickly made his way to his dorm room. Upon unlocking the door, he walked in, setting down his baggage. The room wasn't too small, but not really that big either. But Carlos didn't mind. For now, the walls were bare and plain white. But something did catch the Latino's eye; two beds. He hadn't even thought about having a roommate, and suddenly, he became even more nervous than ever.

* * *

James sat in front of the television, watching some show on the style network, not really doing anything, when suddenly, his cell phone buzzed next to him. Glancing over, the teen almost jumped when he saw a goofy looking picture of Carlos popping up onto the screen. James hurriedly picked the phone up, clicking the send button.

"Hello?" James' face held a giant grin as he held the phone to his cheek.

"Hey James! What's up?" He heard Carlos reply.

"Nothin really, how's New York? Is the university amazing?" James leaned back onto the plush couch, the sound of his best friend's voice making him extremely happy. Much more happy than it should have made him.

"Well, I got into my first cab ever and the driver was such a dick, haha. But yeah the school is just great. I'm in my dorm now. Its pretty plain, but I found out that I'm gonna have a roommate..." James furrowed his eyebrows.

"A roommate?"

"Yeah, I didn't even think about it before, but I walked into my dorm and there are two beds in here." James felt, jealous? He heard something in the background. "Oh shit, I guess I'm about to meet him, got to go James! Tell the guys I said hey!" And before the sandy haired teen could respond, the phone call ended, and he sat there, his cheeks glowing red.

"A roommate..."

* * *

Carlos set his phone down onto the bed as his dorm room's door opened, his roommate entering the room. "Hi." Carlos' eyes seemed to widen a bit. His roommate shut the door, setting their things down on the bed. They had long, black hair, bangs swooping to the side on their forehead. "I'm Delaney." The _girl _smiled widely, extending her hand to the wide eyed Latino. He shook it, smiling awkwardly.

"Carlos," he responded, standing up to greet her. She was at the most an inch shorter than him. She grinned.

"So Carlos, I guess were roommates."

Carlos gulped. No one informed him on co-ed dorm rooms.


End file.
